


Lovebirds

by hose0kk



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2018 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cat Cafés, Cats, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Day two: Broadening HorizonsMakoto visits a cat cafe with her boyfriend, Ren.





	Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> This is late I KNOW HHHHHH pls forgive me ;; pls enjoy, I have the joy of wanting to go to a cat cafe, never been to one but this is how I imagine it to be honest uwu

Makoto wasn't really expecting much from their normal dates but she definitely wasn't expecting _this_.

She stood infront of a Cat Cafe that was famous in Shibuya, mostly confused to why she was there in the first place. She glanced to her boyfriend, Ren who looked at her with a cheeky smile.

"What are we doing here, Ren?" She asked nonchalantly, crossing her arms.

"I thought it might be fun to go to a cafe." He shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes to him, unsure. "A _Cat_ Cafe."

"Yeah, so? What's the difference?" Ren chuckled.

"Ren." Makoto hasn't really given the thought of having a cat or a dog for a pet growing up. So she really doesn't have much of an opinion. Well, except Morgana. Morgana was an exception because he has the intelligence of a human being.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. You said you wanted to broadened your horizons, some of Shujin students hang around here after school." Ren grinned, he seemed excited. She sighed, she knew that. It W as very obvious that Ren brought her here because he wanted to.

"Now, I understood why Morgana didn't want to come." She quirk her lips in a slight smirk, amused.

The couple entered into the the building and they were greeted to the front counter, where a staff member was awaiting them and welcoming them into the door. Immediately, she saw a small kitten ran passed by her legs and went straight into the kennel. Makoto jumped at the sudden bunch of kittens running and watched the cute little poofs meow and whine, begging for food from the staff members.

Like any other cafe, they have their menus of beverages and food. The difference was that a bunch of cats entertaining the customers. The two sat down in their table as they looked over to the menu. Makoto was overwhelmed, to say. She peeked a glance to her excited boyfriend jumping in his seat, his eyes sparkling with joy as he watched all kinds of cats, from biggest of Maine Coons to the smallest of Munchkins.

The cafe itself was very large and spacey due the amount of felines lounging around the cafe. There were a few scratching posts and beds for the cats as customers were having fun playing with them, taking pictures and cooing at how cute they were.

Makoto couldn't help the grin on her face watching her boyfriend walk up to a group of cats, crouching to pet them. Suddenly, something caught her eye. She raised a brow as she scanned a moderately fluffy black cat sitting alone in the corner of the cafe, alone. She stared at the feline, somewhat weirded out at how similar the cat was to Ren, from the fluffy coat to it's silent aura.

Curious, the brunette got up from her seat and carefully walked towards the black cat, hoping that she wouldn't scare it away. She reached up to it's ears, hesitant to take the next step. She watched as the feline took notice of her presence and sniffed her fingers, Makoto was mesmerised at how beautiful coated the cat was and how it's gorgeous yellow eyes glowed. She scratched the cat behind the ears, gasping when it headbutted her hand and purred immediately to her.

She felt an ache in her chest at how cute it was, and began to scratch it's chin with both hands. The fluffy cat responded by nudging out it's head, purring loudly like a motorcycle. The curve of it's mouth looked like the cat was smiling to her, it was adorable.

She began to wonder what type of cat it was. Maybe a Maine Coon? A Ragdoll? Norwegian Forest Cat? They were all fluffy cats, she just wasn't sure.

Unbeknownst to her, another feline jumped out of nowhere infront of her and onto the bed with the fluffy cat. She was startled, watching a beautiful brown Bengal cat come into the scene. Makoto, as curious as she is, tilted her head down to the new cat.

The feline copied her actions by tilting it's head in the same way. Makoto gasped and giggled, reaching out to the cat and stroked it's head, the cat didn't respond instead it ignored her and lied down next to the fluffy black cat and snuggled with it.

Makoto stopped and watched the two cats lovingly cuddled into each other, the black cat grooming the brunette almost romantically. It almost felt so familiar...

"Hi there, miss!" Makoto turned over to a friendly staff member who greeted them infront of the cafe. "Would you like to feed some treats to the kitties?"

Flustered, Makoto nodded, smiling back as she held out her hand to her and received a palm full of cat treats in different shapes of kibble.

"I noticed you were here watching these two for a while now." The girl chirped, pointing to the snuggled up cats. "They were both together when we found them out in the streets, both of them were in really bad shape with injuries but they both went through it all together!" She rambled.

_Oh._

It reminded Makoto too much of her and Ren, surprisingly.

"They've been inseparable ever since!" The friendly girl clutched her chest. "Miki, the Bengal one-" She pointed to the brown cat. "-was the one who sustained alot of injuries. She really went through alot."

"But Ryu, the fluffy one-" She pointed to the black cat. "-was the one protecting her at all costs. Sometimes, hissing at us if we got too close to Miki. He's a real hero."

Makoto listened to the girl unfolding the story of the two cats and slowly it reminded more and more of her and Ren. How they were almost inseparable and they would protect each other even near-death situations. She felt somewhat emotional.

"Sorry for rambling! I worked here for so long that I've grown really attaches to these kitties!" The girl laughed nervously, waving off. 

Makoto shook her head, smiling softly. "No, don't worry."

"Help yourself out to play with the cats, I need to get back to work." The girl giggled, bowing to Makoto and left her to the felines.

The brunette thanked her for her kindness before looking back at the snuggling lovebirds, both felines asleep in each others embrace. Keeping her smile, Makoto left the two cats to visit her boyfriend being engulfed by five cats a few metres away from where she is before finally realising the large amount of cat treats in her hand.

-

"Did you have fun?" Ren asked his girlfriend as the both of them exited the cafe, brushing the cat hair off his clothes.

Makoto nodded. "Shockingly, yes."

There was satisfied look on Ren's face as he hooked an arm around the girl's waist, they both walked in comfortable silence.

"Can we go there again next time?" Makoto suddenly asked.

Ren's eyes lit up, turning to his lover's face. "Seriously?"

She nodded, laughing. Her thoughts were going back to those two cats again, Ryu and Miki. She hoped to visit again and she how they were doing.


End file.
